


圣维安守灵夜

by Roseiris



Category: nk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, nk ck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseiris/pseuds/Roseiris
Summary: 无三观 看了别骂





	圣维安守灵夜

“五毫克圣水与银质餐具，  
暗夜的捕食者祝你晚安。”

 

 

-01-

 

    破败街道的死寂止于一声微弱的痛呼，不是闹市的深夜无人聆听。凌晨时分，巡逻的警察被奇异的甜腥香气引来，寻到了刚牺牲的猎物。

 

     女人的面容完好，皮肤却已松弛干裂。纤白细长的脖间弥漫着血气，似艳极后糜烂腐败的花瓣味莫名甜腻又令人作呕。素白到已近乎透明的脸挂着浅笑，迷离不痛苦。瞬间失去鲜美的血液，比很多死法解脱得都快。

 

    为首的警官掩着鼻靠近，见到脖颈间全然模糊的血肉还是止不住小小的颤栗。这月第七起，按照惯例，警官不再把注意力放在受害者上，而是提着探射灯走向更深暗的巷道。越往里越窄，城市的后遗区展现的荒凉颓败随清寒的腐味而来。

 

   自上滴落的冰凉液体润湿了警官肩侧的制服，沉开一片深渍。甜腻浓郁的腥气让他皱了眉悄悄握紧配枪，提着煤油灯照向上方。违建的隔空花园边缘有繁复花纹的穹顶，暗旧的金灰建筑上横竖着一截木桩。

 

    长长的木桩完整地插入男人的心脏，细看还有四只银针牢牢钉住躯干，将半空中的男人摆成殉难者的姿态。

    男人尖利的牙齿上还沾着鲜红的处女血，否则倒真像是基督临世。

 

 

    不远处的破旧公寓里男人慵懒地又点上了支烟，若不是他之前便贪恋烟草气息多吸了一支，那个女孩可能会被救下。但也无所谓了，留声机里的小夜曲舒缓流淌，他微眯着眼却懒得去听。

 

    转身拿起那支银质火枪，细细抚过枪膛，还剩下七颗纯银子弹，每颗五毫克圣水，刚好致命的不浪费的剂量。

 

     他戴着白手套扑倒在柔软的床上，顺手抓过床边黑丝绒布盒里的金丝镜片架到眼上。能致命的弹体精致小巧，握在手中有冰凉滑腻的触感，前沿微雕着劲细的字体，是血猎独特的死亡签名。

 

     鼻尖闻到了一丝腐靡的香气，近似于陈旧报纸在地下室里睡了太久，方位是十公里外的西四区。捕猎游戏又要开始啦，男人无声地笑，镜片亮闪闪像枪膛里静静躺着的子弹。

 

 

 

-02-

 

 

    这里是雾都之外的沉沦世界，糜乱繁华的灯红酒绿地带尚能存在，背后自有各方强大势力勾结支撑。

巡城的警官睁一只眼闭一只眼地游离在区外边界，权当看不见花街中衣着轻浮浓妆艳抹的陪酒女，偶尔也进去用金币换上一晌贪欢。

 

    一个喽啰看着他同队的兄弟软着腿从黎明时分的街里出来，顿时露出不怀好意的笑，两人互相换了个眼神，心知肚明般交了班。小喽啰吹着口哨也进去了，没人注意到黑色风衣的一角闪过巷角，在土灰的墙上银粉悄悄闪成玫瑰花的形状。

 

 

    姑娘们热情地涌上来，她们本只会在意人们衣兜里闪亮的金币，而刚进来的男子多金又俊美。

 

   手中的亚麻布袋鼓囊着能感受到满满金币沉甸甸的重量，这已足够诱人。而梳着浪奔的男子身形修长健美，长相精致美艳比她们更甚，让平时服侍惯糟老头子的姑娘们更为狂热。

 

    一位大胆的姑娘开始用酥胸去蹭男人的胸膛，咬着唇用男人最受用的眼神勾他。男人身上有腐靡浓丽的玫瑰花香，眼神清冷地瞥了她一眼，以为自己会被无情推开的女人嘟着嘴失望地松开手，准备为身边的姐妹让位，却让男人一把搂住了细腰举到肩侧，扛上了楼上的房间。

 

    姑娘开始故作放荡地尖叫，有意掀上腿边半透明的薄纱，却在看到男人颈上悬挂的十字架不是纯银而是精铁时突然感受到危险而乖乖住了手。男人反手关紧门将她推倒，妓/女颇有些做作地呼痛，一双眼却忽眨着开始寻找装饰浮夸华美的房间里其他的出口。

 

     男人察觉到“她”游离的眼神而笑得危险，左脸一颗小痣艳丽动人，“想去哪儿，美丽的女士。”

    “女士”二字被他唤得无尽绵软，却让那人出了冷汗。男人快速按着人剥掉碍事的束腰，丰胸的奇妙功效也随之消失，刚蹭得他恶心的胸现在平坦如无。他噙着笑不顾身下人惊恐的眼神，扒开衣裙上立起的领口去摸微微突出的喉结。

 

     男人无言地皱起纤细的眉，像是被扰了好兴致般故作失望地叹气，从风衣袋里掏出纯白的手套慢悠悠戴上，浅薄的面料衬出修长的手形。

 

     
    “我可怜的杂种，藏这儿扮妓女，偷食身边不是处女的脏血，活得很辛苦吧？”

    转脸便踹翻了仰倒着已变为男性原态要露出尖牙的人，用袖口别着的细长银链勒住他的脖子，手下不着痕迹地加重力道，目光越来越冰冷狠戾。

 

    “血种不纯也不该来丢血族的脸，还妄想初拥赐别人永生。”

 

     血族也有弑杀同类弱者的残忍习性。但他的血里有接客的腥臭和偷食身边姑娘后的腻甜，男人并不想吸食。

无声挣扎的人终于垂下了灰白的手，男人满意收手别好银链子，不解气地用黑皮鞋尖踹了好几脚，才从二楼小阁窗跳下。

 

    死去的杂种吸血鬼仰躺在杂乱的床褥间，破败灰惨的脸上一朵红玫瑰开得鲜活艳丽。

 

 

-03-

 

     街上的绅士摘了礼帽下马车，顺手撒了几枚金币作为车夫的小费。没抓住之前那个完美男人的姑娘又眼冒精光地围上来，争着为他拂去在车上沾染的灰尘。她们鄙夷着上了楼再不下来的姑娘，得了好事也不能快速应付，到现在还锁着房间错过了又一个好机会。

 

    绅士为各式浓艳廉价的香水味而抬手以手帕捂鼻，略带厌弃地推开身前的几个姑娘。其中一个年纪小的，想到之前的女人用大胆换来的好运气，鼓起勇气又柔若无骨地黏了上去。

 

     陈立农面无表情拂开再度纠缠上来的脂粉腻香，“女士，您要是再越界一步……”

他转头抿唇挑起姑娘的下颚，等姑娘意识到抵在自己下巴的冰凉东西是什么后惊忙着逃开。

 

     他暗自收起银质手枪，抬脚去了楼上。房间门从内锁死，陈立农毫不顾惜地一脚踹开，不纯的猎物血香杂烈刺鼻，他皱着眉走近正中垂着脏重帷幔的大床。

 

    刚死去的杂种吸血鬼脖颈间有紫黑的深重勒痕，离世前刚来得及化出的原形表情狰狞惊恐，锋利的犬牙只来得及冒个尖便已死于非命。

套着的妓女纱裙像个尖锐的笑话嘲弄着破败凋落的生命，青灰的脸上玫瑰开得太艳丽了些。

 

    陈立农取走那朵仍藏着露水的玫瑰，用唇轻轻触碰柔嫩的花瓣汲走甘甜的汁液，放到眼前时终是忍不住将饱满的花片揉烂。

透明的汁水淌下沾湿，在他纯白手套留下印迹，鲜美糜烂的香味散入空中，让他贪恋地多吸了几秒。除了烟草，唯一可堪入鼻的就是这玫瑰的香了。

 

    一边被解开的束腰裙带上留着杂乱的鞋印。陈立农暗衬尺码后轻轻笑开，他期待已久的最后猎物，看来也上钩了。

 

    银质手枪上了膛，清脆的声响闷在逼仄的衣袋里。该收线了，在此之前还有些小遗漏要处理。

 

 

     浓密的森林里连缀着高大的云杉，两个身影穿梭角逐。

 

问他主人的下落与公爵的行踪都得不到任何有效的回答，猎物已失去了最后的价值。

 

对焦的枪口对准后干净利落地发射，银质子弹穿过身体只给人一声闷哼的时间。

 

五毫克圣水已足以杀死血统最纯的吸血鬼，更何况这个血仆只是个不受血族认可的自修者的卑微爪牙。

 

弹口处蔓延开的撕心裂肺的蚀骨疼痛很快让他只能扑倒在地上匍匐着爬动，烟雾越来越浓重，最后在惨叫声里化为一摊浓黑脏污的血。

 

     今天已处理了五个，这是最后一个。高大的血族猎人用丝绒布擦过他珍爱的枪，还有最后一枚子弹。

 

     留给他心目中最完美的猎物吧。

 

 

-04-

 

     西五区除了花街，多的是酒馆，也不纯粹卖酒，还暗中卖劝酒的女人。每个酒馆点上一盏长明的马灯，用酿久的红酒香引来男人来尝，其中不乏看似风度翩翩的绅士。

 

随手脱下风衣的男人眉眼精致俊朗，皮鞋踏在地上声响沉闷。门口的年轻侍者瑟缩着小心地垂头双手接过风衣，不敢直视这位客人漂亮的眼睛。

 

他已见惯各样危险的客人，即使这位身上清浅的花香都掩不住腥甜的血锈味，也只能垂着头恭敬迎接，当是嗅觉失灵。

 

侍者胸前挂着的廉价铁质十字架不过是嘲讽，在西四区没有基督降临，金币才是上帝，虔诚信仰的对象。

 

 

男人落座后敲着台点了两杯血腥玛丽，致残嗜血的传说被他饮入喉中，伏特加劲冽的烈气不错，只是酒中芹菜根的味道他还是喝不惯。

 

玻璃杯被放下，摇晃的冰块清脆作响，男人百无聊赖地摘下手套，散漫听着酒馆的小夜曲，不像在等另一杯酒的主人的样子。

 

前来奉酒的美艳女人被他随意推开，庸俗的脂粉味终于远去后，那双风情漂亮的眼在渐变舒缓的曲子里轻轻瞌上，唇角却勾出个若有若无的笑。

 

等到碎冰融化也无人应约，他冷着脸起身拿衣正欲离开，侍者上前抱歉地鞠躬，恭敬屈身从酒馆门口另引来一人。

 

来人的白衬衣袖口印着暗金花纹，天鹅绒斗篷松散系在领前未拢好。属于东方的年轻面容俊朗线条凌厉，却弯腰半曲跪着身子为他行了个吻手礼，挥退侍者后俯身用两个人能听见的音量轻轻问好：

“久候了，公爵大人。”

 

男人不太喜欢没了手套被略显冰冷的唇直接触碰的感觉，就像永远不喜欢血腥玛丽里浅淡的芹菜根味，不喜欢彬彬有礼的虚伪客套。

 

他接受吻手礼后没有回敬，径直伸手挑开人斗篷的系结，不顾那人面色恼羞的躲避，直到瞥见锁骨中侧两颗对称的黑痣时才满意地笑了：

“我可担当不起血族王室的致礼，更何况是留下过我印记的王爵——Adam还是叫我哥哥吧。”

 

被扒出脖颈间黑痣的Adam微微失了绅士做派，像个懵懂被抓住要害的幼童，无措而羞恼地抓住那只作乱的手放在身侧收紧不让再乱动。经年不变的俊朗的脸开始染过近似玻璃杯中血腥玛丽酒的烫红。

 

只有他们两人知道，纯种血族互相吸着血玩闹时，没有锥骨的疼痛只有酥麻的快感，而伤口会快速愈合，唯一的后遗症是创口会凝出乌痣。

——Adam颈间的痣正是年幼的August刚化出的两颗尖牙下无辜的咬痕，而August左脸上粲然生姿的米痣亦然。

 

“你再不放的话，可能脖子上又得多两颗痣。”年轻的王室成员闻言红着脸松开抓着的温腻软白的手—— 很难想象这只手已经沾满了异端与背叛者的血。

 

多年未见的疏离感终于消融在无伤大雅的小小玩笑里，Adam望着哥哥垂眸时长长的睫羽很想出手去触碰飘飘欲飞的黑蝶，但他还没有忘了前来赴约的目的。

 

清了清嗓子，他开始切入正题， “路易斯王爵发动叛变掌控那不勒斯城后，亲王的十三位血族审判已被重洗。前四号审判已界临，会暗中协助你清除血族异类，目前身份尚未知晓。但是……”

 

Adam停顿后戴上手套，皱着眉从天鹅绒斗篷内里的细小夹层取出一枚纯银子弹。 “有个厉害的血猎出现，之前没被你找到的叛变者就是丧命在他手里。”

 

蔡徐坤戴上手套接过那枚使用过的子弹，放在手心细细观察。纯银弹体是中空的，既然对血族有这么大杀伤力，应该装了不少于四毫克的圣水。

银质东西对吸血鬼而言是可怕的存在，血统越纯越畏惧，他看清子弹尖头雕刻的 “Hunter Leo” 字样后又丢回给了Adam。即使隔着手套也有微微的灼痛感穿来，不久整个手心都开始密密麻麻地酥痒。

 

Adam收好子弹，小心地为他摘下手套，捧着微红的手轻轻吹气，明知血族有自愈能力也止不住心悸。蔡徐坤笑着制住他略显笨拙的举动，另一只手揉了揉他暗红的头发，“丞丞还是像个小孩一样。这颗子弹里的圣水都蒸发完了，对我构不成威胁的。”

 

Adam却还是笑不出来，他的神情从未有过地隐忧和严肃：“哥哥，你应该知道血族猎人是受雇行事的，只要有金币，他会处理杂类血族，也可以随时为人类效命对纯种吸血鬼下手。”

 

他伏在人身前，轻轻握住那只手：“叛变者L的血仆在被他杀死前用蝙蝠传回了讯息，被我们的人拦截下了，那个血猎的手间有浓郁的玫瑰香……哥哥，你要小心，他下一个目标很可能是你。”

 

听见玫瑰香时，蔡徐坤的笑容终于出现了一丝裂痕。执行者完成清异时会留下一定的标识，同城只有他用的是鲜切玫瑰。但很快他又满不在乎地笑开了：“不过是个血猎，离了银枪和圣水就是无法抵抗的弱小人类，不需要为了他扰了我们的计划。”

 

桌上的血腥玛丽已无人品尝，酒馆外一双好看却略显阴鸷的眼盯准了新的猎物。

 

 

—05—

 

“回去告诉你们的王爵，这笔单子我接了，公爵我会去处理的。”英俊高大的血猎颠抛着手中沉甸甸的金袋，看似满意地抚过末等血仆的肩，虚晃的笑意看得血仆一阵心虚。

——不过可不是为了那个自立成王的可笑背叛者。

 

血仆恭畏地跪拜后离开。陈立农悄悄勾起一根银线，看着路易斯血仆的身影消失在破旧街巷的浓雾中。

 

而莉莉丝无声站立在墙上，不知已观察他多长时间了。暗黑的裙摆处以金丝绽开重叠的蔷薇，没有那把巨大的黑色镰刀的话，也许只像个俏丽的贵族小姐。

 

她饶有兴趣地看着陈立农熟稔地操纵银线尾随血仆。来自东方的年轻男人一开始并不被她看好，但现在她不得不承认，男人的实力的确不容小觑。

 

“去收网，莉莉丝。”男人不用抬头就确定了她的存在，淡淡的语气好像不是在做刀尖上舔血的危险行当，如商量下午茶甜点般轻松愉悦。

 

莉莉丝听话里挑衅炫耀的意味心下便知，他定是又有了十成把握。数日以来的忧虑与紧张终于稍加松懈，嘴上还是不肯轻易饶了男人：“使唤我去处理路易斯那个老不死的败类，您又有什么要事去办？”

 

“嘘，拿了人家的金币，总得去完成点任务吧。”陈立农托着沉重的亚麻布袋上抛又接住，意有所指地望着莉莉丝。不知想到了什么，一贯阴翳的下垂眼竟然笑弯成弧。

 

莉莉丝当然知道不会像他说的这么简单，眼前万年封冻冰山遇春的融化让她一阵恶寒。平日见惯的冷脸笑起来竟有几分姿容，只是笑里分明淬了坏水、捎了巧计。

 

死变态。莉莉丝腹诽着收好镰刀，化出了背后暗红的翅羽。她顺着空中无限延伸的银线，向西方遥远的那不勒斯城飞去。

 

呼，制裁终于要完成了。

 

 

—06—

 

蔡徐坤被绑住时整个人都是懵的。

 

和Adam分别后，他便留在西四区搜寻其他遗留。在破败萧条的巷道外闻到新鲜的血液味道时，他直觉像是血族同类的气息，便顺着暗巷向内探寻。

 

浓重的暗翳铺满逼仄的世界，惊起的黑鸦飞扑上空，不详的黑羽扑簌簌散落。这地不见日光，沉闷压抑的阴色让这成为绿植都不愿眷顾的荒芜，素喜静黑的血族却安然穿行。

 

眼中一双骨节分明的手凭空拦在了自己身前，蔡徐坤反应灵敏地错开身，挥腿干净利落撞上那人交错站立的膝盖，没想到还未击中却被抓住一只脚腕拖向反方向。

 

他借势腾空翻转，脚腕顺着逃离掌控，因桎梏力过大还是受了伤，骨间错动的火辣痛感维系不过几秒，血族强大的自愈能力已让血肉里的骨骼重接。自愈过程痛感更甚，但他毫无异色地应敌，悄悄化出了掌心的符印。

 

血族天生嗅觉异常灵敏，这人身上掺杂着杂类与纯种吸血鬼的血腥味，又无任何血族特征。既然不是同类，那便是决然对立的天敌，血族猎人。

 

不过是个仗势的弱小人类，即便他身上混杂的血族气息都在无声昭示这位血猎的危险，蔡徐坤仍然没把他放在眼里。

来自东方的年轻贵族从未战败过，判断完对方不过是个稍微成熟的血猎时，勾起个轻松的笑来。

 

他甚至懒得唤出血仆来助力，空手就招招凌厉地劈出，破开的风声破碎尖利，手法不留余力招招致命。

 

可恨天色太暗，夜视的血族也难以看清猎人立领隐藏下的脸庞。只是化出的招式竟被对方悉数轻松化解，最后蔡徐坤有些气急败坏地挥出长链，却被精准抓住尾端绕圈后丢了回来。

 

他急急向旁躲闪。今日执行清异任务携配的是长链为银质，对背叛者们是致命的危险，对他自己却也是不可触碰的威胁。乘躲避之机，他右手中化出的符咒也挥向对面高大的人影。

 

蔡徐坤只眼中一晃，银枪就已从身后抵住了自己的下颌，随后细细密麻的银线就缠绕上来。

 

当然他也没轻易饶人，手心烧出的火焰至少还是让那人的斗篷烧出大片黑灰。只是公爵大人还没来得及放火杀人，对方就漫  
心唤出水咒凐灭了最后一点火光，顺带放出银线将自己裹得无法动摇。

 

该说这个血猎还算绅士，银线没忘了用柔软布料包裹，没至于刚捆绑就伤了他。

 

但低头嗅到布料上染着的清浅香甜气息，还察觉到是熟悉的大马士革玫瑰味时，年轻气盛的血族恼羞得杀人的心都有了。

血族特有的标识遭了天生对手的剽窃，是比被俘更大的羞辱。无奈刚交手就被人捆得紧紧的，想要立即挣脱雪耻也不大可能。

 

雾都地位显赫的血族公爵，落在这银线交织的甜蜜陷阱里，也只能奢求血猎让自己死得痛快点。

 

殊不知，对落败者的惩罚，有时比死更残忍。

 

 

—07—

 

被抵在花街不知名楼间的门上时，由于血猎收回了不少绕散的银线，蔡徐坤还一度天真幻想着他也许是厌倦了毫无波澜与悬念的单方面争斗，要以天敌的烈性再战一回。

 

等待他的却是衣帛撕裂的声音。他紧紧护住身后渐渐破碎开的衬衣，洛可可式繁琐铺陈的丝边却在作乱的手下被隔着风衣一点点挑开，微凉的风打在纤瘦的后背上，让年轻的公爵从未有过地恼羞。

 

 

尚存的数根银线仍将他的活动牢牢限制在有限范围内。蔡徐坤脸色苍白地咬紧唇，试了试忍着近乎蚀骨的痛意，无声挣脱绕在左腿处仅余的最后一根银线。

 

稍得自由，出脚就带着戾气狠狠地踹向斜后方位置，血族灵气的红雾扩散。却被血猎故技重演抓住脚踝，轻轻一勾捏就将人隔空转了个身直面着他。

 

 

“公爵大人好狠的心，招招都想要我的命。可惜了，我的命没有那么好得，不知您想拿什么筹码来换呢？”

 

血猎拉下立领，是一张同样属于东方的英俊干净的脸。那双沉黑的眼眸似笑非笑地望着蔡徐坤，手里却丝毫不含糊地放出银线将人桎得更紧。

 

 

蔡徐坤不肯束手待毙，身子难以动弹，只能化出尖利的犬齿飞扑上那人的身子，恶狠狠地一口咬在肩侧。他的血液甘甜芳美，像揉进无数腐靡碎烂的花瓣的魂灵，间或有长期嗜好的烟草气息，吸食着竟有些爱不释口的感觉。

 

年轻的血猎好整以暇地不动作由着他吸，倒是血族自己吞咽了会儿食物，好奇抬头看他怎么这么乖没有了动静。

 

陈立农素来听说奥古斯特家族的人都有天生的好容貌。

眼前的公爵眼角由于羞怒而熏染上一抹懈丽的粉艳，发红的双眼狠辣却不自知的娇冶，挑衅似地勾起直望他。雪白的尖牙上正沾着自己鲜红的血，润得唇像是偷搽了精萃蒸凝出的胭脂，薄红甚似正盛的玫瑰。

 

他只觉身上像浸了巴斯温泉的热流，炽热得迫切想找到宣泄出口。勾住瘦削的下颌，就直对着那张合着红润的唇吻了下去。

 

如想象中暖热柔润的触感一般，血猎贪婪地吮吸饱满娇嫩的唇瓣，噬咬着平添艳色。蔡徐坤惊怒地挣扎抗拒，却突然被坚硬冰冷的物件抵在了椎骨的位置。

 

意识到那是什么东西的公爵微微睁大了慌乱的眼，立即吓得不敢再动作，被堵住唇只能破碎地哼出声：

“你……唔……你就是……Leo……”

 

抵在自己身后的东西带来些许灼伤的痛感，又有沉重压逼的分量，联想到那颗纯银的子弹，蔡徐坤几乎可以断定身后的人就是数次截胡扰乱他任务的顶级血猎Leo.

 

 

身后人听见唤出他名字时，陈立农终于吻够了似的放过蹂躏得嫣红的唇。紧紧相贴住的银枪还没有收回，横亘在两人之间避免了新一轮争斗。

 

俊朗的血猎眨着眼微低下头致礼，沉稳的声线听得蔡徐坤心里发慌：“尊贵的公爵大人，我对你够熟悉，但我好像还没自我介绍。来自东方的S级血猎，陈立农，多指教。”

 

蔡徐坤几乎要咬碎了牙，什么多指教，明明被银线绕死还被枪抵住血族命门的是他。

 

介绍完就自我熟稔起来的人不多废话地继续未竟事业，这次不再是温柔相触的吮吸，而是粗暴撬开牙关直直地撞入口中，蔓开新鲜的血腥气味。

 

蔡徐坤有心反击，却被冰冷杵在身后的银枪唬得不敢轻易动作，只能狠厉地瞪着他威逼人放开，却只得到更粗暴的对待。

他轻闭上眼悄悄计算着毒发的时间，内心自我安抚着一会儿就得死去的人，让他啃一口也没事。

 

 

到手的猎物岂有放手的道理，深谙血族极度畏惧银质的血猎借着纤细的银线束缚，一只手捏紧尖利的下巴不准人逃离，唇舌交融着换取津液。

那人牙上沾着刚刚吸食的属于自己的鲜血，靡丽沉黯的红在唇间拉成丝状，无声又执着地套牢本无交集的人。

 

不觉够地复又狠狠咬在唇上，两人不服输地相互较量。狠辣地噬撕咬扯着唇瓣，直咬得唇血淋漓模糊，艳极的血色暗沉平散。

 

陈立农眼神勾起升温的疯狂，转动枪口狠狠地在温软的肌肤上研磨。

想象着白皙娇嫩的后背该是漫起了玫瑰的血红，他呼吸渐渐急促，血管都在极尽兴奋地沸腾。

 

伸出另一只手勾住纤细的腰搂向自己，再开口时男人的声音色气得低沉喑哑，经情欲打磨的砂纸质感般糙粝危险：

“来和我深入认识一下吧，公爵大人。”

 

 

—08—

 

你该是见过艳亮的孔雀，羽翎似缭散的云烟舒展，如凭空肆意燃烧的苍寂火焰。但被困于笼中任人亵渎美丽，安静的绝望在始终高昂的脖颈中流动，却只让猎人更想狠狠折下它所有的骄傲，把它拖进罪恶的深渊，看纯如白纸的魂灵一点点沾污上脏俗的血迹。

 

最后的衬衣也被粗暴地撕碎时，蔡徐坤几乎绝望般闭上眼。他已将自己的唇瓣咬得血肉模糊，纷翻的血色弥漫成花，难以接受的折辱让那张小脸近乎惨淡的苍白。

 

就在刚才他还握有最后的底牌，却又轻易地被压在身上的人摧毁。

——咬在肩侧的是尖利的牙齿，也有暗中溢散的至毒，血族对此有免疫力，而人类血液接触后会一刻钟之内毙命。

 

血统纯正的血族公爵耻于用下毒这种卑微阴暗的伎俩，但天敌血猎用银线缚住他又对他百般淫辱，着实令他理智全失。

 

预计的时间来临，他冷眼等着胆敢凌辱自己的血猎暴毙身亡。而陈立农静静看着他眼底按捺不住的寒意，忽而噙出一抹笑来：“是忘川？不好意思，顶级血猎审核时我就有了抗体。”

 

他满意地看猎物精致漂亮的脸一点点变得煞白，终于吐出了心底埋藏已久的爱称，以滚烫炽烈的情意模糊而坚定地：

“坤坤……我的坤坤……别躲，和我一起堕落。”

 

接下来发生的一切都像是破旧留声机里不连续的碎裂音符，嘈杂汹涌，如咸腥的水在黏湿的细沙间浮沉，浮起的泡沫都是肮脏的。

 

 

蔡徐坤全身发冷，紧皱着眉不愿开口说话。身后银枪坚硬相抵的轮廓，血猎发红的眼睛，都在告诉他，逃不了，你逃不了。

 

陈立农轻轻撩开他冷汗下湿漉漉的头发，露出光洁饱满的额头叹息着将吻烫了上去。更多的银线裹着布料将柔软的身躯紧紧圈锁住，他暂时丢开了纯银发亮的枪，纯白的手套也被褪下。

 

被自己拥住的人骨架纤小，皮肤细腻却捂不热的冰凉。温软白皙的后背袒露，一边架上煤油灯的沉黯混沌的光笼在他身上，近乎成了败坏美景的残次，通透白玉上附着的卑微灰烬。

 

被褪尽衣物后，蔡徐坤的眼中已失了光色，连身下略显粗暴的手指探入也让他不再感知般的麻木。

 

他经过无畏的挣扎已然发现这不过是空费体力。尝试解束换来的是银线勒紧后深入骨髓的疼痛，即使隔着柔软布料也阻绝不了烧灼的强烈痛意，一点点细密的痛楚侵蚀着他无法逃脱的脆弱意识，慢慢摧毁。

 

体内的手指已加到三根，强烈的异物入侵感让他恶心得无意识闷哼出声。小幅度挣扎着又怕剧烈痛楚而浑身瑟缩着，

 

不声不响的人终于有了一丝动摇，暂先放缓了侵略，转向他的前面。未经人事的性器同主人一样秀气又漂亮，被修长有力的手轻轻揉搓。

 

从未有过的强烈快感如阳光直射时痛辣的热烫，摧拉枯朽地不留余地。他眼中烧红却流不下泪，像溺水沉在无尽深海里再也找不到生的可能。最后一丝残余的骄傲让他紧咬着唇承受极乐的快意，而不漏出任何真实的惊叫。

 

身体宛如圣子般干净的人前端很快泄出透明的黏液，陈立农借着满手湿热的液体重新开发隐秘的花园。被再度侵入的痛感和涨意激得身下人不停地小幅度颤动，潋滟着水光的眼迷蒙地望他，却只有透彻分明的恨意。

 

陈立农捂住那双绝望又冷寂的眼，另一只手仍然坚定地向内探寻。他俯身在胸前瓷白的皮肤上吮出一瓣瓣红艳的绯色，唇舌融在白腻间心碎般细细呢喃：“别恨我，别恨我……坤坤……你不记得我了，但我很爱你……”

 

骨节分明的手指将紧致干涩的穴道细致撑开，微小的褶皱都在湿热的指尖被悄悄抚平。

 

蔡徐坤活了很久，从未遇见过这样带着渗骨的绝望爱意，彻底撕裂他的骄傲，让他像是一尾离水的鱼，绝望等待痛苦的宰割。

 

身体里羞于说出的隐秘变化让他竟从淫辱的手指里感受到赤辣的快感，这比单纯的疼痛更让他难过。鲜亮的翎羽被人活生生拔离，可悲的是孔雀已逐渐贪恋归入笼中有人疼护的安心感。

 

他小声地呜咽着，换来男人更小心翼翼的对待。手指在干涩冷紧的甬道里轻轻抽送，将温热的暖流一点点送入身体深处，那处逐渐暖湿黏腻。这让他晃然产生了错觉，这并不是一场单方面的强暴，而是冷寂数百年了的生命有人在真实地参与。

 

陈立农有些心疼地细细抚过他身上淡粉的伤痕，全身都可见这样浅淡的印迹。骄傲的血族公爵战无不胜，也在百年光阴里留了不少伤。血迹与疼痛轻易抹去，弥漫血色的记忆却像这自愈后留下的伤痕，永远不会泯灭了。

 

身下胀痛的欲望仍未纾解，他可以借银枪中五毫克圣水作威胁，纵情去拥抱倾心已久的人。但他现在要选择远远丢开它，让心爱的人自己做出个抉择来。

 

——能留住爱人的应该是银质餐具里的早餐，不是冰冷的五毫克圣水与银枪。

 

他再次亲吻渗出冷汗的前额，顺着高挺的鼻梁细细下沿，用带着滚烫体温的唇一点点烙明他不善言说的爱意。最后捧起那只细白的脚，微微低垂下头。

 

蔡徐坤被全身的吻带来的酥麻快感激得无助呜咽，大口呼吸着颤抖，透过眼中迷漫的水雾看见这一幕却不可置信地睁大了眼。吻足礼是最为虔诚的礼节，而在血族里，它还表示更深刻的含义，是灵魂伴侣间宣誓的忠贞，永不叛离。

 

他过往的人生中受过无数次求爱，却从未遇见过这样淬着毒的甜蜜诱惑，从未有人这样珍视地捧着他的脚背轻轻印上滚烫的唇。

 

陈立农灼烧的呼气绕散在周围，比银线更让他难以逃避。最后吻过无数地方的唇回到他的耳边，轻柔地奉上暗黑地狱里唯一的救赎：

 

“坤坤，可以吗？”

 

他难堪地感受到灼烫胀大的东西抵着自己的下身，经过初步开拓的穴已湿软泥泞，食髓知味般张合渴求着更多疯狂的爱意。

 

如果说被强制捆来让他恼怒，那么陈立农刚刚的举动却像他独自站立城堡顶端观望的日出，细腻的微光将安心的感觉具象化，在阴暗里沉沦久了的腐烂灵魂在疼痛中新生。

 

好像对值得的人偶尔妥协，也是在寻找自己被稳妥安放的鲜活的心。他颤抖着长长的羽睫点了头。

 

后穴被填充的感觉痛苦着掺杂着欢愉，他努力让自己清醒点去感知，这是他奢求太久的人间。

 

湿漉漉的泪终于黏软地糊住了视线，在深深浅浅的浮沉中他悄悄拥紧了高大的男人。反正与人类偷情的下场是惨死，他不介意在死前得到更多未能体会过的情感。

 

于是香甜黏腻的吟唤也不再压抑，放纵天性地叫成糜烂的尾调，让身体里深埋的灼热又胀大了一圈。酥软的电流窜过四肢百骸，在脑中爆裂开细碎的光芒。两人同时高吟着，酣畅淋漓地发泄出来。

 

蔡徐坤疯了似地用最后残存的力气与他接吻，交融的水声让他想起迂腐的老血族讲过的堕落之神路西法。

 

自甘沉沦。

 

可惜他是吸血鬼，没读过圣经中的诺亚方舟，不知道这水声弥漫的洪灾里，他已找到了最后的救赎。

 

他誓死般的黏缠引得陈立农心疼的叹息与追询，却没有任何回答，他揪他又沉入新的情欲。

 

最后两个人累极地仰倒在床上，无数妓女倒下过的地方，偏偏他们的灵魂还是干净的。

 

蔡徐坤要陈立农走，等级规制森严的血族不会放过通奸的异族，暗自洞察一切的审判迟早会找上他们。

 

 

陈立农笑了，如葳蕤盛放的风花雪月，又或是他未看透过的晦暗云烟。

 

“异族？坤坤，你没有发现我拿银枪时也戴着手套吗？”

 

让世界与心脏都再破碎一次。


End file.
